


Pillow

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift Fic for Dean Grayson.  Barry finally has Hal back in his arms again after weeks without seeing the Green Lantern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWrites/gifts).



> This was actually suppose to be for deandraws birthday last month…..I sorry it’s late! *flails*
> 
> Amusingly I had him beta this. XD
> 
> Side Note: Yes I did have this in my collection of DCU fics, but I thought it was long enough to have an entry of it's own. hehe

Barry lazily ran his fingers through the soft chestnut brown hair, idly swiping his thumb across the screen of his tablet. The man in his arms murmured something in his sleep, nuzzling his head against Barry’s chest. The speedster smiled and gave a soft chuckle; he didn’t mind being used as a body pillow, even as Hal began to drool on him a little. He leaned down and placed a kiss atop his boyfriend’s head, taking in a deep breath of the man’s scent.

It had been three weeks, three full weeks without his Green Lantern. Three weeks of not seeing nor hearing from the man, or knowing why he hadn’t returned within the original time frame. Hal had been away on Corps missions before, but never for this long…and this mission was supposed to have been a simple one. At least that’s what Hal had told him, anyways. A week tops. But when one week turned into two and then three, Barry started to worry. To say he had been a stressful nervous wreck would have been an understatement; he was pretty sure he drove Wally up a wall with his fretting. 

Thankfully his nephew took pity on him and got Kyle to find out what was going on. Apparently the Guardians had decided to monopolize on one of their best Lantern’s time while he was on Oa and ended up sending him on another mission that ended up take more time than planned. From what Kyle found out from Kilowog, Hal was none too pleased about the turn of the events. Going so far as to pout like a child most of the way to and from the second mission, much to the large alien’s amusement. That bit of information had made Barry smile when he was told. It meant Hal was fine and would be home soon.

Hal finally touched down on the small balcony of their apartment a few days later looking exhausted but very much alive. When he entered the living area he all but collapsed on top of Barry, too tired to make it to the bedroom or to even bother with powering down his uniform.

The man could have picked a better position to fall asleep on him though, the speedster was fairly certain his legs were going to fall asleep at some point and there was going to be a massive kink in his back when he finally was let up. The Lantern had Barry effectively pinned down with his body weight, the blonde’s upper back pressed against the armrest and his right leg was caught between Hal and the couch. 

The first thing Barry did was check to make sure that Hal was uninjured and alright, and once he was sure the younger man was in no need of medical attention he began to shift around underneath him. He had no intention of waking the exhausted man on his chest but he at least wanted to get semi-comfortable if they were going to lie like that for a while. He got the leg pinned between Hal and the couch out of its prison and loosely wrapped it over Hal’s leg, with the other he dangled it off the front of the couch foot planted on the floor.

Barry could feel Hal began to stir against his chest, his body shifting slightly on top of him. A few moments later the Lantern’s head lifted and began looking about the apartment. Hal tried to suppress the yawn fighting to break free and failed miserably, the effort made the yawn sound a few octaves higher than normal. The blonde chuckled, catching the attention of his brown haired lover.

Hal smiled up at him, resting his chin on Barry’s chest. “Hey you.”

“Hey.” Barry returned to threading his fingers through Hal’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

The brunette gave a soft hum of approval at Barry’s ministrations and laid his head back down on the speedster’s chest. “Much better than I was. I still feel a little exhausted though.”

“You look better than you did earlier. You just about collapsed the moment your feet hit solid ground, you barely managed to make it to the couch before you did.” 

“What time was it when I landed?”

“Roughly four-o’clock.”

“What time is it now?”

Barry glanced at his watch. “Quarter past eight.”

Hal raised his head, looking at Barry in shock. “I was out for four hours?”

“Give or take.”

The Lantern looked down at the position they were in then back up at the speedster. “Have you moved at all this entire time?”

“Not really.”

“Sorry. That couldn’t have been comfortable.” Hal winced. He moved to get up, putting his weight on his arms but was stopped by and hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright; I didn’t mind being used as a pillow. I was just thrilled having you on top of me.....” Barry trailed off into a blush as a devilish smile spread across Hal’s lips. “That is not what I meant.”

“Oh really now?” Hal purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Or was that exactly what you meant.”

Barry laughed, a small smile on his lips. He reached up and pulled Hal down so their foreheads were touching. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Hal rubbed their noses together. “I-“

“GAH! MY EYES! OH MY GOD!”

Both men on the couch jumped at the sudden outburst, their heads snapping towards the doorway. Wally was standing there, hands slapped over his eyes, and an anguished look on his face. His boyfriend was standing beside him, a grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head.

“Really Wally? You’re going to freak out over this?” Kyle said with great amusement. “They still have their clothes on.”

“Not the point! What would you do if you walked into something like this with your Mom?”

“I would know better than to visit right away.” The dark haired youth crossed his arms an leaned against the doorway. “Three weeks of not seeing each other, what else did you expect? Charades? You know they were going to have sex.”

“Argh! Don’t say that! I don’t want to think about that!” Wally’s hands moved to cover his ears, eye squeezed shut. “Barry’s my Uncle…hell, Hal’s like an Uncle to me too! I seriously don’t want to think about them having…..you know!”

“Having sex? Doing the horizontal mambo? The naughty between the sheets?”

Wally’s only response that he heard was a pained groan followed by his head hitting into the nearest wall.


End file.
